


Sunglasses

by justkisa



Series: Postcards From Abu Dhabi [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkisa/pseuds/justkisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvaro forgot something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunglasses

[ ](http://s1203.photobucket.com/user/justkisa/media/beach_jpeg_zps52f6a9a0.jpg.html)

***

Javi watches Alvaro squint and shade his eyes for an hour or so before he says, “For Christ’s sake, put on your sunglasses.” Alvaro hunches his shoulders, turns away and mumbles something. Javi rolls onto his side and props himself up on one elbow - more effort than he really wants to expend in the hot sun - and says, “What?”

Alvaro looks back at him. “I forgot them,” he says, sounding sheepish, “in the room.” 

Javi starts to laugh. He laughs so hard his elbow slips out from under him and he flops onto his back. 

“Fuck you, Javi,” Alvaro says and tosses a handful of sand at him. Javi just laughs harder because Alvaro’s aim is so shit that most of the sand flies back into his face. 

When he finally manages to stop laughing, he tilts his head toward Alvaro and says, “You spent all that time yelling at me about sunscreen and you _forgot_ your sunglasses? That’s good, Alvaro, very responsible.” He pushes himself up, smiles, and adds, “My mama would be so disappointed in you.” 

“Fuck off,” Alvaro says and throws another handful of sand at him. His aim’s a little better this time.

Javi spits out sand and says, “You kiss your mama with that mouth?” That gets him another handful of sand in his face. Javi brushes off the sand and says, “Seriously, do you want to go get them?”

“No,” Alvaro says, brushing sand off his hands, “It’s fine.” He’s frowning, though, and he sounds thoroughly disgruntled. 

“You sure?” Javi says. 

Alvaro flops onto his back and says, “Yes.”

Instead of flopping back down himself, Javi watches Alvaro for a moment. The first time Alvaro squints, frowning up at the sun like it’s personally offended him, Javi pulls off his sunglasses, leans over and drops them on Alvaro’s face. “For Christ’s sake, Alvaro, here.” 

The glasses land a bit awkwardly on Alvaro’s chin. “What the--” Alvaro says, sitting up, sending the glasses tumbling into his lap. 

Javi rolls his eyes. “Put them on.” Alvaro picks up the glasses and frowns at them. “Put them on,” Javi says again, flopping onto his back. 

“Are you sure?” Alvaro says, “You won’t need them?” He sounds sincerely concerned. 

Javi waves a hand in his direction, closes his eyes - the sun really is very bright - and says, “No. No. It’s fine. Put them on.” Alvaro doesn’t say anything and Javi doesn’t feel like opening his eyes to see if he’s followed instructions so he doesn’t.

Under the hot sun falling asleep is as easy as closing your eyes, and, so, Javi does, lulled by the heat and the rhythmic sound of the water. 

He wakes up to Alvaro shaking him and saying his name. He opens his eyes and Alvaro’s wearing his sunglasses. He blinks up at him. “You put them on,” he says.

Alvaro smiles, “Yes, Javi.” He pulls them off and carefully slips them onto Javi’s nose. “Thanks for letting me wear them.”

Javi sits up and settles the sunglasses properly. “No problem.” 

Alvaro pats his shoulder. “C’mon. It’s time to go in.” He holds out his hand. Javi takes it and lets him pull him up.


End file.
